Perverts, Oh My!
by Denkoumaru
Summary: Several things happen when Demyx goes on mission one is failing, getting beaten up, and his mandatory uniform getting ripped usually beyond all recognition, but this mission was different. Akudemy hints


Well heres something that sprung from my perverted little brain...Have fun!!! OwO Sorry to the people who are waiting for chapter 10 of The Desperate and The Clueless, I'll be working on it tonight, so it should be done tonight or early tomorrow. 

Unbetaed

**Disclaimer:** If I owned KH2, Axel and Demyx would never leave there rooms, they would be to busy boofing like bunnies.

There will be a part 2 of this story...

**Warning:** Panda costumes, perverts and soft prono pictures, OH MY!! And some shounen ai...

**Perverts, Oh My!!**

**Part 1**

Demyx hated going on missions, he always failed, got beaten up and the worst part was his clothes always got ripped. And Xemnas refused to pay for the damage any more, so he ended up doing the repairs himself. Which meant side trips in to the nearest town to get sewing supplies.

This particular mission had really done a number on his uniform there were holes and cuts in awkward places, and it was almost falling off of him. So here he was in Hallow Bastion trying to barter for the right kind of cloth, and sewing supplies unsuccessfully with just 20 munny. Finally leaving after putting up a little fuss.

'Really those prices were to high for just some needle and thread! Damn how was he going to explain this to Xemnas, and he really didn't want to show up half naked. Some people stared...he needed to find another place that sold thread and needles. Though it wouldn't buy him any leather it could get him some cheap thread and one needle, why couldn't Xemnas be cheap for onces and go with pleather? He shivered, it was starting to get colder.

Sulked as he walking down a dark walkway, he was trying to warm his hands when a man approached him. He was ordinary looking, his hair was a dark brown and medium length and Demyx only came to about his shoulder and he looked at least 5 years older.

"I couldn't help but over hear that your having some trouble with your clothes. I got some extras you could have for a small fee, if you'll please follow me."

Demyx just stood there and watched the guy walk away, and with little thought on the consequences shrugged his shoulders and followed him.

'At least he wouldn't be cold.'

At Castle Oblivion everyone was called to a meeting to report on how their missions had gone.  
Xemnas had gone through the list until he got to Demyx.

"Number 9, were is your report for your mission?"

Xemnas was answered with silence, while everyone look around for the blond.

"Has anyone seen number 9?"

Everyone gave shook their heads negative in reply, they had not seeing the dopey blond since yesterday when he was sent on his mission.

Xemnas sighed " Guess we'll have to send out a search party again. Any volunteers?"

There was a couple of moments of silence until one voice rang out.

"I'll go." Said Axel as he stood up from the table.

"You'll go where?"

Everyone looked up and the sight before them left more than all of them shocked. There stood Demyx sucking on a lollipop and wearing a strangest outfit any of them had ever seen, he was wearing a pair of really small white shorts that buttoned up the front, and a form fitting white tank top that only covered half his torso, a small black and fuzzy jacket that cover his arms and only came down a quarter of his torso, and a pair of leg warmers made of of the same material that went up to his thighs. And to top it all off, a pair of black round ears sat atop of his head.

"Number 9, what are you wearing?"Asked Xemnas calmly, though he was as stunned as the rest.

Demyx had the sense to look sheepish. "Well my uniform got torn again and I couldn't afford to get the material to fix it."

"I see, but that doesn't explain why your wearing that."

"Well its actually pretty funny, this guy came up to me and said he notice my predicament and offered me some clothes for a small fee."

"And the fee was?"

"Oh he took pictures of me in this."

"..This strange guy took pictures of you in...that outfit. What for?"

"He said something about a magazine, he also paid me afterwards, and gave me more lollipops." At that statement Demyx smiled gleefully.

"And he gave me, 1500 munny. He sure was a nice guy."

The blond let out a yawn and tubbed his eyes cutely and arched his back in one long stretch.

"We I'm tired, Ill turn my report in tomorrow, Okay superior?"

All Xemnas could do was grunt out his agreement.

And he trotted out the door, while everyone sat in stunned silence, until something hit the floor hard.

"Oh my god! Axel!" Cried out Roxas as he jumped to his crumpled friend on the ground, who had been standing through the whole ordeal.

"Is he ok?" Asked Xaldin, more concerned for the puddle that had started to appear on the marble floor, really blood was so hard to get out of white marble.

"I think he fainted from blood lose."

Xemnas cleared his throat to get all of there attention, all eyes were turned to him besides Axel's.

"Who, wants to go retrieve and destroy those photos?"

"I'll go, once my nose stops bleeding." Came the weak reply, of the downed Flurry.

-----------------------------**Author's Corner**----------------------------------

Well I hope other people find this amusing other than myself OwO.  
And I think Demyx is the only one who could really pull that outfit off and would actually wear it. I'm having a friend of mine draw him in it xD. When I get it, I will post the link here or in the next chapter if anyones interested.

Heres the picture that made me think how adorable Demyx would look in it. Http:// i18. albums/ b110 / Outenkun/ Demysoutfitt2.jpg it the link doesn't work just message me and Ill send it to you.


End file.
